


New Members

by weirdwithhumor



Series: The Wolf & The Leopard [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek is a Good Alpha, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Werecat Stiles, Werecreature Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdwithhumor/pseuds/weirdwithhumor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been almost a month since Stiles met the couple, Colton and Lexie, from the mall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Members

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the Teen Wolf Cast.
> 
> What I do own is the writting and creative.
> 
> This is beta'd by the lovely [Lola](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thislola/pseuds/thislola)!
> 
> Please do not steal, copy, or post this work anywhere else. ©  
> Thank you, and enjoy.

It has been almost a month since Stiles met the couple, Colton and Lexie, from the mall. Stiles constantly texted Lexie, since she was always free. Their conversations vary to pregnancy tips to what they did during their day. Both of their mates had day jobs, and it was nice to talk to someone who was going through the exact same experience as the latter.

Currently, Stiles was setting up a meeting for them and Derek to meet. It has taken long enough. Both the alpha, and the lone wolf worked hard for their mates. It was hard for Stiles to find an off day where both of them were available.

At first, the alpha flipped when he told him about coming in contact with the unknown wolf, but cooled him down when he explained Lexie was pregnant, and they had no pack. The alpha was secretly a softie when it came to cubs. Especially when Lexie could pop any day now, and they needed a safe environment for the baby. It was half and half chance the baby would turn out to be a wolf, and needed to grow up in a pack. Stiles gave his 100% guarantee that the couple could be trusted, and if he wasn't sure, Derek could even put them on a trial period. The alpha didn't feel that was necessary.

Now, while texting the pregnant teen, Stiles felt pleased to find both wolves had tomorrow off.

'What time is good for you tomorrow?' Stiles texted the teen girl.

It was less than a minute later when he got a message back. 'Anytime you feel, we are the ones coming into your Alpha home.'

Stiles never told the couple he was Derek's mate, mainly because he wanted them to feel as comfortable as they could with him. Declaring he was the Alpha's mate would do the quite opposite. He knew Colton would get tense and closed off, making Lexie feel it through their bond, and could be potentially harmful for the baby from panicking. It was just better for them to find out tomorrow.

"Derek!" Stiles shouted at his mate, even though it was highly unnecessary, from where he was lying in their bedroom. The alpha was in the kitchen cooking dinner. He heard a curse, followed by banging, and footsteps upstairs, that lead to the open door. 'Oops.'

The alpha ran into the room, almost tripping on the plush rug, but caught himself at the last minute. "What's wrong?!" He asked, worried.

"Um, nothing?" It came out more like a question than a statement. "I didn't mean to make you worry, I just have a question." Stiles added before the Alpha hassled him into a check over. Not that he didn't mind getting naked; just he has been comfortable where he was at.

Derek waved his hand, giving him a sign as 'go on'.

"Lexie wants to know when is a good time for them to come tomorrow?" Stiles questioned. He furrowed his eyebrows when Derek opened his mouth, then closed it instead, and then briskly walked out the room. Stiles sputtering, calling after him, but it was to no avail. He knew the only way to get Derek to talk was not through speaking, but words.

'Sourwolf, tell me what I did wrong. I'm sorry.' Stiles sent Derek the text. He always felt bad when the alpha closed off like this.

Three anxious minutes later he got a short message. 'I know you are, and it's okay. My wolf went on high alert when you screamed for me. I thought something had happened to the you, or the Cubs. Or worse, both of you. It makes me feel sick just thinking about losing the three of you. I can't do that. I won't.'

By the middle of the text, Stiles was already getting up off the bed, and by the end, he was standing at the entry of the kitchen. Derek's back was toward him, busying himself with cooking. Stiles cautiously placed his palms on the older man's tense back. He didn't wrap Derek in a hug, but instead kneels his back with the end of his palms and the beginning of his fingertips. As the tension left the alpha body, Stiles slowed his hands until he was compete relaxed.

"I love you. I didn't mean to scare you." Stiles broke the silence, hugging his mate. His curved stomach pressed comfortably against the alpha.

Derek rumbled in acknowledgement.

 

* * *

 

Stiles rushed around to get last placements around the house done for Lexie and Colton. It was mid-afternoon, and they would be here at any minute. Derek sat on the couch grumbling about not being able to help, and yesterday's incident behind them. It was only the two of them, seeing as how the whole pack could overwhelm them.

The doorbell ringed throughout out the house, and Stiles had the advantage of opening the door by being closer to it. Stiles opened the door and a grin lifted to his face at the sight of the couple, reeking of nerves and anxiety. Stiles rushed the glowing teen in, with her mate following close behind, and lead them into the living room. Derek was standing tall when they walked in. Stiles stood by Derek’s side while he introduces himself. "Hi, I'm Alpha Hale, but my pack calls me Derek." Stiles could see that the alpha was trying to make the couple less nervous than they were already.

"I'm Colton, and this is my mate, Lexie." Colton replied. It was an awkward pause after that, neither of them knowing what to say to the other. Stiles wonders how Derek survived so long without him, and rolled his eyes.

"How about we just talk?" Stiles voiced in question. He hummed in approval when Derek waved the couple to the couches.

"So, um, I've explained mostly in vague details about your situation. But he is a Sourwolf, and would like to hear it from you guys." Stiles said in a moment of silence, and sticking his tongue out when Derek glared at him.

"Um, can I ask a question before I start?" Colton asked, then continued when Derek nodded, "Are you guys mated? It's been awhile since I had pack life, so I could just be confused."

Stiles glanced over at his mate and smiled. "Yes, we are mated." The couple seemed to relax in the fact they were on good terms with the Alpha's mate.

 

* * *

 

After a long discussion that went deeper into Colton telling them more about his pack, there was a certain thought in Stiles head that couldn't be chased away.

"I don't mean to offend you, Lexie, but we know why Colton no longer has a pack, what about your family?"

Lexie seemed to go still and stopped drinking her water from the bottle. After a moment or two, she placed it on the table, shaking. She glanced at her mate, who placed a reassuring hand on her back, nodding, before turning back at the other couple.

"My family was, um, very prejudiced. They hated Colton for what he was, hated all supernatural beings, actually. We had to go through a fake break up when we found out to show my parents, we were no longer together when in reality that wasn't the case." She took a deep breath in. Stiles could tell from experience she was trying to hold the tears in.

"It was going well, until I was faced with the pregnancy. It was then, they knew it was Colton, and that we were still seeing each other. They are currently in prison for attempted murder in the third degree. They tried to kill Colton just because he was a werewolf, and tried to kill my baby, and I because I am carrying an abomination."

Stiles got up from his seat, and to comfort the young teen who was in almost in tears. He petted her hair while speaking his mind. "You had shity parents, some do, and it's unfortunate. But you know what?"

"What?" Lexie croaked out.

"You are pushing through it. You have your mate, and the little one inside you. You are being strong for your baby boy." Stiles stated. "And if that wasn't enough, I know Derek will agree me when I say this, you have us."

"What do you mean?" Colton asked, looking hopeful.

Derek was the one to answer. "I was going to let you into the pack before you even walked through the door. Stiles trusts you, and I trust him." Stiles almost let out a giggle on the look on the Alpha's face when Colton gave him a surprise hug. Derek wasn't the type of public affection... Unless it was Stiles, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Until next time.


End file.
